Power Ranger:Sacred Force
by omnidestruction5678
Summary: During the fight with Sasuke Naruto unleash a new power. He then learn of the legacy of his father and his family he must rise wth friend to save the world as power ranger.
1. Chapter 1

Hey everybody this is omni with my power rangers Naruto crossover I will have some elements from power ranger Mystic force and this will be a harem.

Disclaimer :I still can't afford Naruto so I don't own it.

* * *

Naruto was not doing well here he was fighting a Sasuke with a hole in his chest the size of a grapefruit. The only thing that was keeping him alive was the kyubbi's chakra but even that have it limits. To add on to that Sasuke was acting like an arrogant punk saying

"You really are pathetic aren't you dobe. I can't believe they sent a weakling like you to come and retrieve me."

This raised Naruto anger "I am a weakling I not the one running away just so he can beat his brother. Pretty pathetic instead of training you just going to take the easy way out it is a shame."

Sasuke yelled "That enough talk dobe it time to fight."

He then rushed at Naruto letting lose a flurry of punches and kicks. He then performed a haymaker sending Naruto flying into a tree.

Sasuke smirked "That should shut you up dobe" as he prepared to leave Naruto rose to his feet shakily

He then smirked and said, "That all you got Sasuke an old lady can hit harder.

Sasuke anger rose as he charged at Naruto with a chidori and yelled, "I had enough of your talking dobe."

Sasuke was expecting his chidori to go through Naruto face not have Naruto grab hold of his wrist stopping the attack.

Sasuke tried to pry his hand free but Naruto wouldn't let go he said "Let go my wrist dobe." starting to worry about how strong Naruto was.

Naruto scowled "Sasuke you are a waste of flesh and bones you think since you lost your family you're a special cause. The people in that village thought you were a genius they gave you praise and did what ever you want."

Sasuke was starting to worry, as Naruto grip grew hotter Naruto continued "Well let me tell you something Sasuke I never even know my family ever since I was born I was on my own. Sarutobi helped me out a couple of times but I had to fend for my self. When I turn 2 I had people out trying to kill me, but you don't see me moping. I just keep going and now you are going to run away so you can become stronger I had enough of your shit so prepare to feel the pain."

As Naruto said these words his hands and feet ignited in fire and the hand that held on to Sasuke begin to burn his skin as he screamed. Naruto smirked as he let go of Sasuke he then noticed that his wounds were healing faster then usually. He didn't complain and launched a string of combos at Sasuke and adding that he was on fire it hurt like hell.

He then kicked Sasuke in the air and powered up his fist and shot multiple fireballs at Sasuke as he landed. When he walked over to Sasuke he noticed that Sasuke was covered in burns and smelled like charcoal human.

Naruto smirked "I doubt your going to be asking so high and mighty now, but how do I carry him back. I burn him to death if I use my hands.

Gaara and Lee showed up after sensing the chakra surge when they got there they saw Naruto on fire.

Lee exclaimed "NARUTO MY FRIEND YOU HAVE FINALLY EXCEPTED THE FLAMES OF YOUTH AND IT HAVE GAVE YOU THE POWER OF BURNING HANDS.

Gaara thinking there had to be a better answer said "Naruto how did you turn your hands and feet into fire."

Naruto shrugged " I don't know how I did it I just got angry and this happen." Gaara and Lee nodded showing they understood and Naruto continued, "Well any way Gaara do you think you can use your hands to carry the others back?"

Gaara nodded and he made a sand bed for Sasuke and made more for the others. On the way back they noticed a familiar figure on a fan. As it got closer they recognized it as Temari.

Naruto waved at her and said "Temari over here." He also shot off a streak of flames making sure she saw them.

When Temari saw the flames she landed and said "Gaara, L is Shikamaru okay and-" but she was cut off when she saw Naruto. She wasn't freaked by his fames she noticed that he had an amazing body since he upper clothing was burned

Naruto noticed she was staring at him and said "Hello earth to Temari anybody there?"

Temari replied "Naruto your you must have the best body ever." She then blushed at what she said.

Naruto grinned "Thanks Temari You look especially beautiful today." Causing Temari to blush harder.

Gaara then walked up to Naruto and knocked up side his head and said "stop flirting with my sister before I kill you."

Naruto just shrugged and said "Well come on let get back to Kohano so the others can heal and we can bring back the traitor. They then set off for the last stretch to the village.

* * *

In Kohano:

People were waiting anxiously for their precious Sasuke to return not caring about the people who went after him. The Jounin were relaxing arguing about who team would bring back Sasuke.

Asuma said "Shikamaru and Chouji will bring back Sasuke since they are the strongest.

Kurenai snorted "You wish my team is going to bring Sasuke back since they are my students.

Asuma turned to Gai and said "Gai aren't you going to join in the conversation. Gai shook his head and said, "I rather not brag about my students I just want to come back safe."

Kurenai turned to Kakashi and said "Kakashi do you think Naruto okay I mean you don't want him to get hurt."

Kakashi scoffed "Naruto weak I wouldn't be surprised if he died." Just as he said this as Chunnin ran by screaming "there back" the Jounin shared a look and teleported to the gate.

When they got there they saw Tsunade and Shizune who were worrying about Naruto. Sakura and Ino worrying about their precious Sasuke along with most of the town villagers

The gates opened and Naruto, Temari, Lee, and Gaara, walked trough with Gaara using his sand to carry the others but what was the weirdest was than Naruto was on fire. Naruto then had Gaara toss Sasuke in front of Tsunade feet and said "Here the precious prodigy."

When Tsunade saw Sasuke she nearly throw up from the burns covering his body she then saw Naruto flames and said "Naruto what happened to him how are you on fire."

Naruto shrugged and a villager yelled "He becoming the demon we have to kill him before he destroy the village." A group of villagers began to come at him along with some ninjas.

Naruto then gave them a look that would have scared Orochimaru and said, "If you all want to die bring it on." To prove his point he shot a fireball at one of the villager's feet and watched them scatter.

Tsunade decided to break it up before Naruto killed someone and said, "Naruto you and the others go to the hospital and get your injuries checked.

Naruto was starting to fell tired so he agreed and they went to the hospital but unfortunately for him three people were going to get him for hurting Sasuke

* * *

In the Hospital:

Naruto was sitting in a bed being fed by a female nurse because he still couldn't stop the flames but made it where they couldn't burn down the place. The problem was something was bothering him.

He looked at the nurse and asked "Excuse me ma but why are you taking care of me." The nurse giggled and said "It easy because your just so cute oh and by the way my name Keira."

He blushed at being called cute then a doctor looked in the room and said "Keira they need you at the front." Keira pouted and said, "I'll be back cutie."

When she left the room Naruto suddenly felt a terrible headache he then appeared inside his mine to see Ino being held by one of the Kyubbi tails.

Naruto saw Ino and said "Ino what are you doing in my head." Ino looked at him and scowled "Im here to get revenge for Sasuke you nearly burned him to death."

Naruto smirked "Well you sure are doing a great job except your stuck in my mind." Ino smirked trying to hide the pain that came form the tail that was squeezing and said " can't take you but Kakashi and Sakura are outside preparing to kill you."

At hearing this Kyubbi squeezed the dream Ino until she was torn in half it then turned to Naruto and yelled, "**Get out there and stop them**" Naruto nodded and regained control of his body and got out of the of Kakashi chidori.

"Damn" said Kakashi as Naruto jumped near the wall "Ino couldn't keep him distracted long enough." Sakura stepped up and said, "Well were going to have to fight him awake." She then throws a couple of kunais with explosive tags on them.

Naruto steeped to the side as the tags went off knocking thee wall out. Naruto decided that it was getting too small for a fight and jumped outside with Kakashi and Sakura following.

"Why are you doing this" he said Kakashi replied "Easy you hurt a teammate so it time to pay as he did the seals for another chidori Naruto scowled and said "He attacked me I defended myself." Sakura scowled "So hat you just wanted to hurt him because he's better than you in everyway. He a hero and your just a stupid Demon.

This caused Naruto anger to rise as a crowd formed "DEMON YOU BITCH HOW CAN YOU CALL ME AD EMON AFTER ALL THE TIME I RISKED MY LIFE FOR YOU AND THIS IS HOW YOU REPAY ME I KIL YOU!" his flames then rose to anew height.

Kakashi decided he had to attack rushed forward but before he could attack his hand felt cold and looked to see his hand frozen. A cloaked figure jumped in front of Naruto and said, "You will leave him alone."

Kakashi was stunned "Why are you helping him he just a worthless demon he needs to die." The figure scowled and said, "If you try to harm him I will not hold back.

Kakashi and Sakura decided to take the chance and launched the figure then pulled out a white and black dagger with an orb in the middle " Sacred Arts: Icy Storm" as she said this the orb glowed white and a blizzard shot out freezing them.

The figure then turned to Naruto and wrapped it cape around him and they disappeared in a icy wind leaving everyone stunned. Tsunade appeared on the scene and said, "What happened here?"

Jiriya stepped up caring Ino and said "Well the popsicles over there and Ino attacked Naruto when a cloaked figure came beat them up and left." Tsunade shot a glare and Kakashi and Sakura and said "Lock those three up I want to have a word with them as Anbu appeared taking Ino, Sakura and Kakashi away.

* * *

In an unknown dimension:

A dragon like creature with mechanical parts was watching the entire scene. "What are you watching my Morticon." Said a bat-like creature with a woman shape. Morticon turned to her and said "Necrolai it seems as if the powers have awaken just as we were about to escape this hellhole.

Necrolai looked at her master and said "We can take him on he is are still weak we should kill him now." Morticon banged his fist on his chair and said No we wait until are strength have grown stronger. Beside we have not finish the modifications to the darkness ranger." Necrolai nodded they may not be strong enough now but they will have there revenge on the human world

* * *

Okay what do you think send in some reviews. Also do you think I should make Lee a power ranger send in some details on his ranger form along with the megazord but e can't be green. 


	2. we're your family

Hi everybody this is omni with my next chapter of Power Rangers: Sacred Force. I am probably going to make Lee the yellow cheetah rangers since no one said anything.

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto

* * *

Naruto and the women teleported inside a building that was made of wood and had different symbols on the wall (Think of the Mystic Force headquarters) he then looked at the cloaked figure and raised his flaming fist to her and said "Who are you? Why did you help me?"

The figure chuckled and put it hand on Naruto fist sending a chill through him putting out his flames and said "My name is Udanna I have brought you here because the world need you."

She then removed her cloak and she had white hair but not from being old wearing a white blouse and blue pant. Naruto then said, "Why do you need me you probably could get someone stronger."

Udanna sighed and said "Naruto do you know about your family?" Naruto scoffed "Yeah the gave me up because was the Kyubbi container." Udanna then said, "Yu are wrong Naruto because I am your mother."

Naruto was shocked and said, "You can't be my mother can you?" she nodded and said "You also have a sister.". Before Naruto could say something a girl jumped on his back he looked at her and noticed it was the nurse from the hospital. He noticed she also had white hair wearing a tight blue shirt with jeans.

The girl looked at her mother and said, "So this is my little brother?" Naruto then spoke up "Little brother we're the same freaking age!" The girl then flipped off Naruto back and said "I am older then you by five minutes."

Naruto face faulted "What the hell does five minutes mean!" They then began to argue while Udanna smiled glad see finally had her son back.

* * *

Three years later:

Tsunade was having one hell of a day first Orochimaru along with Sasuke and Sakura who escaped her punishment and joined them after killing Kabuto proving see was a valuable asset. Shizune then rushed in screaming "Tsunade–sama Orochimaru have started their attacks we need –"

She was not able to finish her sentence as Orochimaru appeared behind her and knocked her out. Tsunade got up and said, "What are you doing here." Orochimaru smirked and performed a paralyzing jutsu and aid "Getting rid of you."

* * *

Outside:

Building were burning to the ground as the sound ninjas attacked Jiriya and the others were doing there best but were being outnumbered. They were being beaten when a voice said "Sacred art: fire stream" as a wave of fire killed they attacking sound nins. Anko looked up and said, "What the hell is that." As a jet like motorcycle flow down with a figure in red on it.

The red armor hero jumped down wearing a fox like helmet with a red armor shirt with a black line going through the middle and a red line going down the side of his pants. He also has a black and red dagger at his side. The hero amazed the others when Sasuke and Sakura steeped up and said, "Who the hell are you?" The red hero then said, "I am the sacred force Red Ranger"

This amazed everyone Sacred Rangers were the strongest of ninjas able to even take down the hokage without breaking a sweat. Sasuke shook off his nervousness and said, "You don't scare us." The ranger smirked and said, "I scare your sound nins" Sakura looked around and saw they army had ran away.

They scowled and said, "You haven't seen the last of us." As they teleported away Red then turned to Jiriya and said, "Do you know where Orochimaru is?" Jiriya thought about and remembered Orochimaru ran to the "Hokage Tower!" He exclaimed. He was about to rush off when the ranger said, "I will take care of him you just help the injured" as he disappear.

* * *

In the Hokage Tower:

Orochimaru was about to kill sundae and Shizune when a streak of flame knocked it out his hands. He looked to see who did this and saw the red ranger and scowled "What are you saw punk in tights." The ranger pulled out his dagger and said, "No I am going to be the one to kill you."

Orochimaru smirked and said "With what a little dagger?" The ranger then said "Sacred Dagger Kyubbi blade mode." As he said this the dagger grow until it was now the length of a sword with nine tails at the end. The snake sannin scowled and grabbed his sword and charged.

Red was ready as he stepped to the side dodging the blow and brought his knee the orichimaru stomach knocking him out the window. He then looked at Shizune and Tsunade and untied them and said, "Get out of here." As he jumped out the building to land on the ground in front of a beat up Orichimaru.

He then said "Orichimaru for the crimes you have committed against this village it time for me to destroy you." He then put his sword away as he performed the said "Sacred art Kyubbi strike." As he charged forward with his flames shaping around him making the Kyubbi.

He then ran through Orichimaru as he burned him to a crisp as he fell to the ground. He then cancelled the attack and walked to Tsunade and said, "I have performed my services to the village I will be leaving now, but I will rebuild you city." He then pulled out his dagger and said "Restorio" as a wave of energy flow from his dagger putting out the flamed and restoring the city.

Before anyone could ask who he was his jet bike came as he jumped on leaving the city. Jiriya looked at Tsunade and said, "Who was that?" Tsunade looked at him and said "I don't know but I know I am going to have a pile of paperwork tomorrow." Shizune spoke up "Um Tsunade where is Orichimaru body" They all looked to see Orichimaru body was gone.

* * *

At Sacred Corps:

The red Ranger flew in to go to bed when a figure jumped on his back and said "Why didn't you take me with you?" she said as she was about to cry. The ranger sighed and said to his sister "Your not a ranger yet." The girl pouted and said "Hey it not my fault my element is harder then yours."

There mother walked in and said "Keira leave Naruto alone." The girl pouted and flipped off his back. The Naruto then said, "Power down." As his ranger form disappeared leaving a boy with blonde spiky hair with red tip wearing a black and red vest over a white short and black jeans.

His mother looked at him and said, "How was the fight sweetie?" He looked at his mom and said "Pretty easy at least a ogre didn't get involved" He then yawned and said "Well I am pretty tired I'm going to bed night mom." Keira said "Night mom." And went to her room. There mother smiled and said "Night dears." And thought to her self _you're going to need it because tomorrow we're doing some requiting _as she went to bed.

* * *

Okay what do you think I am going to fill in Naruto training along with the new rangers in the next chapter I also need to know if you want lee to have what kind of animal for his megazord. 


	3. Demonic generals

Hi everybody this is omni with my next chapter of Power Ranger: Sacred Force this will show what happened to Sasuke, Sakura and Orochimaru so here we go.

Disclaimer :I do not own Naruto or Power Rangers.

* * *

Naruto woke up to the smell of bacon and eggs and got up and took care of business before walking into the kitchen to see his mom cooking and his sister sitting down at the table. His sister smiled and said "Morning oni-chan" with her usual high-spirited attitude his mother smiled and placed a plate of food in front of him his sister and herself and said "Good morning son." as she sat down.

Naruto grumbled something and sat down and ate his food in record time his sister smirked and said "Jeez Naruto your food not going anywhere soon." Naruto grumbled something else and finished his food and put it away. His mother then said "Naruto I have something important to tell you about the other beast."

Naruto looked at her and said "What they got sick or something." His mother shook her head and said "No it time to recruit the other rangers." This got Naruto and Keira attention when Naruto looked at her and said "Why do we need other rangers I have been handling things for three years now."

His mother looked at him and said "I understand this but I fear the forces of darkness are growing stronger as we speak and we will need help." Naruto growled something when his mother turned to Keira and said, "Do you have something to say Keira" Keira looked at her mother before breaking out in tears chanting, "I'll never become a ranger." As Naruto and Udanna sweat dropped.

* * *

In another dimension:

Sasuke and Sakura woke up in a strange room when Sakura looked at Sasuke and said, "What happened" Sasuke shrugged when a figure walked into the room When there eyes recognized him they screamed. In front of them was Orochimaru except his skin was now scales, he no longer had a nose, his eyes were now purple with red slits, and he now had a snake tail.

Sasuke getting over his fear said "Orochimaru what happened to you?" Morticon appeared behind Orochimaru and said "Orochimaru has agreed to become my servant and I want to make the same offer to you.". Orochimaru noticed their hesitation and said "Come on Sasuke Sakura with these new power new one could stop us." Sasuke thought about this before agreed and Sakura followed suit. Morticon smirked and said, "Okay this may hurt." as he raised his hand as a dark energy surrounded Sasuke and Sakura

Sasuke and Sakura screamed as there bodies began to change Sasuke skin turned purple as black line raced across his skin, his hair grow longer and white, a popping sound was heard as four wing sprung from his back. Sakura skin turned a deadly white as a set of horns grow from her forehead, her hair tuned a violet color, and her clothes change and she wore a black shirt which was snug against her breast showing her stomach along with a pair ok leather pants and high heels.

Morticon smirked at his new worriers and said, "From now on you will be my demonic generals and your goals are to destroy the power rangers." They nodded when Necrolai appeared and said, "Morticon the dark ranger have awakened." as she bowed. Morticon nodded and said, "Bring him in." she nodded and ushered in a werewolf like creature with a set of black robes on along with a sword with a wolf head on the side. He looked at his master and said, "What is your wish master?" Morticon smiled thinking _I am going to break free of this hellhole soon.

* * *

_

In the human world:

Naruto, Udanna, and Keira were walking down the street with Naruto wore a cloak that hid his appearance. Udanna looked at her son and sighed _he still can't forget the horrors he went through when he was young. _They continued to walk when Naruto spoke up "Mother is it okay if I visit someone?" His mother smiled and said "Of course just met us at the mall at 12:00 so we can get lunch." He nodded and left. Keira looked at her mom and said, "What do we do now?" her mother looked at her and said "Well duh we go shopping." They giggled and rushed to the mall.

Tsunade sighed it been three years since Naruto left and the anbu couldn't find a trace of him so sighed and looked at the mountain of paper in front of her and thought I need to stop moping and go to a club or something but I can't do anything with all this paperwork. She was about to start when a voice said "Still can't do your work Tsunade." She looked and saw a cloaked figure in front of her and was about to attack when the figure said, "Wait a second."

Naruto removed his cloak and Tsunade gasped she walked up to him and touched his cheek to make sure he was real and said "Naruto." Naruto smiled and gave her a hug and said, "I missed you Tsunade." Tsunade blushed as she felt Naruto arms around him and from the muscle he had he was working out. She was about to say something else when they heard an explosion and they broke apart as Naruto when Naruto morpher which was attached to his wrist that was black and red with a fox head on the end beeped. Naruto looked at Tsunade and said, "I have to go." Tsunade nodded as Naruto left.

* * *

Okay end of this chapter I have a poll for you should I add the new demonic sakura to the harem or not it is up to you.. 


	4. Power Ranger pt1

Hi everybody this is omni with my next chapter of Power Rangers Sacred Force this one will show the power rangers so here we go.

Her are the polls for demonic Sakura joining the Harem:

Join: 2

Don't join: 2

Disclaimer I do not own Naruto or Power Ranger.

* * *

In the darkness realm minutes before the explosion in last chapter:

Morticon was sitting on his throne surrounded by his demonic generals he then said "Generals I believe it is time for you to test out your power." This got everyone attention. He then said "Sakura I want you to go to the human realm and cause some destruction." Sasuke stood up and said "What you can't be serious her of all people." as he pointed to Sakura.

Morticon glared at Sasuke and said, "I do what I feel like and I want Sakura to attack the human realm and Sasuke if you dare challenge my rule again I'll destroy you." Sasuke nodded, as a purple seal appeared around Sakura and she teleported to the human realm

* * *

In the human realm:

Gaara and his sister were hanging out with Lee and Hinata over the years they have become pretty good friends. They were in the mall sitting around talking when a person ran by them screaming about a demon. They looked at each other and Hinata said "Demon what are they talking about?" Lee shrugged and said, "Let check it out." as they got up and ran to the problem.

When they got their Sakura was laughing as she shot off waves of energy from her hand destroying things inside the mall. Lee recognized her and gasped and said "S Sakura?" Sakura looked at them and grinned. She got in a fighting position and said "Well if it the rejects what are you doing here?' Gaara glared at her and said, "Well we were relax when your psycho ass came here." as a vein appeared above Sakura head. Sakura them said "That it you sand bastard bring it on." as she charged them.

The group split up to dodge the attack Sakura pivoted on her heel and jumped in the air following Hinata. When she got close enough Sakura grabbed Hinata be her neck and fell to the ground and slammed Hinata into the tile. Lee saw this and rushed forward while crying out "Leaf Hurricane." As he performed his signature attack sakura smirked and raised a hand to block the attack. She then grabbed Lee heel and throw him over her shoulder into a store behind her.

Temari and Gaara decided to tag team Gaara used his sand o capture Sakura feet wile Temari sent out a blast of wind toward her followed by kunais with explosive notes creating an explosion. A chuckle was heard as Gaara and Temari looked up and gasped Sakura was hanging from the ceiling with her feet and didn't even have a scratch on her. Sakura let go and flipped toward Gaara and brought her leg down on Gaara shoulder sending him to the ground.

Before Temari could react Sakura shot a blast of dark energy at Sakura sending her into a wall. Sakura smirked and said, "I thought you all would put up a better fight I guess not." an icicle then flew by her head. Sakura turned around to see Udanna in a fighting position and said "Leave here demon before I make you."

Sakura smirked and said, "Please your just some old woman." A vein appeared above Udanna eye and looked at Keira and said "Take the kids back to the command center." Keira nodded and got to work. Udanna they raised her arm and showed a white and black morpher with a fox head. She then said "Sacred morph Sacred force." As she pointed her morpher to the sky and a seal appeared and a white and black fox came out of it. The fox ran through Udanna leaving her body below her head glowing until the light broke leaving her in a white armor shirt with a black line going down the middle with a skirt over a pair of white pants with a black line going down the sides.

The fox head came back around and molded itself around Udanna head giving her a fox helmet while the visor came down she also had a white and black dagger on her belt. She said "Hero of ice I am the white sacred force ranger." Sakura smirked and said "You don't scare me ranger bring it on." As dark energy configured in her hand creating two blades.

Udanna grabbed her dagger and said "Sacred dagger Ice staff mode." As the dagger grow leaving her with a white and black staff. Sakura charged at Udanna and brought her blades down across Udanna staff Udanna then pushed Sakura back and swung her staff at Sakura head who lean back to dodge. Sakura then reacted with a low kick that Udanna jumped to avoid and said "sacred magic: Icicle strike." As she pointed her staff at Sakura and icicles flew toward her. Sakura then said "Dark magic: Darkness shield." as she spun her blades stopping the attack.

She then jumped in the air after Udanna and kicked her in the stomach sending her to the ground. She then said "Dark magic: Dark ball." as she shot a ball of darkness at Udanna who rolled out of the way to dodge the attack. Sakura landed and said, "How about we finish this wizard." as she began to spin with her blades spinning also. Udanna nodded and began to spin her staff when the two had enough power they charged each other Sakura cried out "Dark magic: Dark spin out." Udanna cried out "Sacred magic: Icy blitz." as the two collided setting off a explosion.

* * *

Okay end of chapter what do you think and send some goddamn reviews. 


	5. Power Ranger pt 2

Hi everybody this is omni with my next chapter with my next chapter of Power Rangers: Sacred Force here is the polls for Demonic Sakura joining the Harem

Join: 3

Not join: 2

The polls will end in 3 days so get your votes in.

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or Power Rangers.

_Last time on Power Ranger Sacred Force: Morticon sent Sakura to cause some destruction on earth Temari Lee, Gaara, and Hinata fought against her but were defeated. Udanna then morphed and battled sakura and both charged each other causing an explosion it is time to see who won the battle

* * *

As the smoke cleared Sakura stood slightly shaken and smirked at the fallen ranger in front of her. She said "Nobody can defeat me with my new power." But was silence when a fireball burnt some of her hair. She turned around and smiled as she saw Naruto with his hand holding another fireball. She then said "Wow Naruto the years been great to you." Naruto said, "Too bad I can't say the same for you." as his voiced dripped with venom._

Sakura smirked "Naruto why are you so cold I thought you liked me." Naruto smirked " got over it and now I am going to rip you to shred." He then showed his wrist with his morpher. He then said "Sacred Force Sacred Source" as he shot his morpher at the sky as a red beam shot forth. The beam made a seal and a nine tail fox ran out of it the fox passed through Naruto as his torso and legs glowed red before the light shattered leaving him in his black and red armor with a red and back dagger on his bet. The fox head came back and molded it head with Naruto only showing his eyes that were hidden by a visor.

He then said "Hero of the flames. I am the red Sacred Force Ranger." Sakura was taken back by this and said "You are a power ranger." Her shock was quickly replaced by joy as her eyes turned into hearts "This is perfect you see I need a strong mate and I thought about Sasuke and realized he was beaten by you. So that mean if I mate with you we can have super strong children. Imagine my demonic powers and your Kyubbi chakra they be unstoppable."

Naruto scoffed "I die before I do that." Sakura smiled then turned into an evil grin and said, "It is not a matter of what you want Naruto you can agree now or I'll make you." as she drew her blades. Naruto smirked as he drew his Kyubbi saber and said, "Bring it." Sakura roared as she charged not noticing Keira teleporting back getting her mother out of there.

Naruto began to parry sakura thrust as she attacked he then jumped on a higher ledge as Sakura followed. Sakura then said 'Dark magic: Dark ball." as she shot a ball of dark energy at Naruto. Naruto spun his sword and said "Sacred Magic: Blaze shield." As a shield made of fire stop the attack reflecting it back at Sakura sending her to the ground. Sakura groaned as she got out of the crater she was in and jumped out of the way as a fireball was shot as her. Naruto decided to go on the offensive put his sword away and jumped after Sakura pumping chakra into his hands.

Sakura saw him coming and said "Dark magic: Dark shield." as a shield surrounded her. Naruto created a rasegan in his right hand and said "Rasegan" as the attack hit Sakura shield. Sakura smirked as the attack didn't break through but left a hole. Her smirked vanished as saw another Rasegan in Naruto hand except this one was burning like a flame. Naruto thrust his left hand forward and said " Burning Rasegan." As the attack went through the shield and ht Sakura in her stomach as she screamed as the attack burned her skin while basting her to the ground.

Naruto and saw the crater he left and said "Power Down." and turned his back and was about to leave when Sakura jumped out of the hole and attached herself to the back of Naruto. She said "Now Naruto you really think you can get rid of me that easy Naruto?" Naruto growled and said "Get off of me Sakura before I burn you to a crisp." as he tried to get her off.

Sakura smirked as she snuggled her face to Naruto neck and said "You can't burn me if I drain you of your power." She then bit down on Naruto neck and began to drain his energy. Naruto cried out in pain as he tried to get rid of her but to no use as he began to get weaker. After getting her full Sakura let go and smiled as Naruto fell to the ground she grabbed Naruto and said "To bad I guess I'll get your seed the hard way." she then teleported back to the darkness realm with Naruto.

* * *

In Sacred Corps: 

Gaara woke up with a terrible headache he looked around and saw Temari, Lee, and Hinata seeping on separate beds. He got up on weak legs and waked over to Temari and shook her and said "Temari wake up." Temari mumbled "Naruto (snore) we can't do it in Gaara office (snore) it doesn't matter if your super sexy (snore) fine" she then giggled and moaned "Naruto faster." as she began to drool

Gaara shuddered he knew Temari liked Naruto but this was to extreme and she dreamed of him fucking her in his office. Gaara pulled out a tape recorder and said "Note to self must kill Naruto." "I don't think you want to do that?" Gaara turned around and saw Keira with a tray of food. She said, "You see my brother have been training and have become really strong." Gaara said "What your Naruto sister." She nodded "Keira Uzamaki in at your service."

Lee woke up and saw Keira and was at his knee holding her hand and said "my angel will you please be my bride and spread the power of youth with me." he was then shut up by an angry Gaara holding him against the wall with sand. Temari saw this and said, "Aw does my baby brother have a crush on Naruto sister." Gaara and Keira blushed. Hinata woke up and said, "Where are we?" Udanna came in and said "I can explain everything to you just come with me." They followed her and she had them sit at a table with an orb on it. She said "My name is Udanna Uzamaki Naruto mother I have brought you here because Naruto need your help." This got Temari and Gaara attention. She said "A long time ago Naruto father Arashi and other were called the Sacred Knights warriors against the evil of a demon named Morticon and his henchmen.

Udanna continued, "You see 18 years ago Morticon was able to take control of a sacred demon. Sacred demon are demon that have the power to share their power with humans giving them a set of armor along with the power to morph into a demon." Gaara said, "You don't expect us to believe this do you?" Temari whacked Gaara upside his head and said, "Shut up Naruto need help and I plan on helping."

Udanna said, "I think someone can explain this better." She touched the orb and said "Teleport." and the room was filled a bright like. When the gang looked around they were in a cave with 5 beds and a lake when a booming voice said "**Udanna it great to see** you." They looked up and gasped a giant pink falcon landed in front of them and said "**Who are the kids?**" as the falcon tilted it head. "**Yes who are they" **and they looked and saw a giant blue dolphin raise it head above the lake surface.

Udanna smiled and said "It great to see you girls but I need the boys here also." "**Were here" **as a giant cheetah with a giant bull along with the Kyubbi. Udanna smiled and said "Temari, Lee, Hinata, and Gaara I like you to meet the sacred beast. Faye the Falcon of wind, Daya the Dolphin of water, Targe the bull of earth, Chigor the cheetah of lightning and Kyubbi the nine tail kitsune of fire."

The other didn't say anything as there jaw dropped when Targe said "**Why did you bring the humans Udanna?" **Udanna smiled and said, "These are your partners." The beast jaw dropped. Chigor said "**Are you sure they look pretty scrawny**." Lee yelled Do not doubt us great beast we promise we will use your powers for good. Kyubbi said, "**You all will?"** the others nodded Kyubbi said, "**I know the kids from being inside Naruto I know all about them."**

Temari said, "Excuse me Kyubbi how did you get sealed inside Naruto" Kyubbi** looked down at the ground sadden when Temari said "Oh you don't have to tell us." **Kyubbi said** "Thank you Temari." **Targe decided to change the subject and said "**Gaara walk up to me." **Gaara did so and Targe bent down and touch Gaara forehead Gaara eyes glowed green before returning back to normal. Gaara looked at him and said, "What did you do." Targe smiled and said, "**I sent your demon back to the demon ream he will only get in your way when I share my power with you**."

Targe eyes glowed as an green orb appeared in front of him it then floated down and attached itself on to Gaara arm Targe said "**Gaara by accepting this power you will be responsible for the protection of the panet earth do you agree." **Gaara nodded Targe said "**Congratulation Gaara of the desert you are now the sacred force green ranger." **as the green orb turned into a morpher with a bullhead and it was green and back.

Chigor said "**Lee please step up**." Lee did so as Chigor said "**Rock Lee "If you accept these powers you will be responsible forthe panet earthdo you accept**" Lee nodded as a yellow orb appeared in front of him and attached to his wrist a morpher with a cheetah head and it was yellow and black. Chigor said "**Rock Lee you are now the yellow scared force ranger."**(Okay folks I really don't feel like typing for Temari and Hinataso Temari became the pink ranger and her morpher is pink and black with a falcon head. Hinata became the blue ranger and her morpher is blue and back with a dolphin head.Udanna looked at them and said "Okay now it time to save Naruto."

* * *

Okay what do you think also who do you think should get Keira Gaara or Lee so please review aso shoud Sakura be added to harem. 


	6. Megazords

Hi everybody this is omni with my next chapter of Power Ranger: Sacred Force I don't have anything to say so let start the show. Oh here the polls:

Sakura join: 5

Sakura don't join: 3

Who should get Keira poll:

Gaara: 2

Lee: 2

So I guess Sakura join well on with the show.

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or Power Rangers.

In the Darkness Dimension:

Naruto opened his eyes and looked around and realized he was in some kind of room and chained to a wall by one arm. He tried to adjust his eyes to the light when the door slid open revealing Sakura. She smiled as she walked up to hi and said "how ya doing love?" Naruto smirked and said, "I would be doing better if I wasn't around you but I have one question why did you do it Sakura?" Sakura sighed, "Well you see after I hit you and the whole hospital incident the others didn't want anything to do with me. Then when Sasuke woke up and abandoned leaf I decided to join hi and see if he would be there for me. When we got there I found out that Sasuke didn't like me or any girls because he was gay he even had a crush on you." Naruto choked on this part.

Sakura giggled "Well I couldn't go back to Konoha so I stayed here and got in this mess you want to know something my entire life was hell." as she began to cry. Naruto sighed it was against his better judgments but he wrapped his arms around her and pulled her close to hi and whispered in hear ear "It okay just let it out." as Sakura continued to cry in his chest. When she finished she looked at hi and said, "Thank you Naruto and when I attacked the mall earlier Morticon used me he put a spell on us so he could mind wash us buy since I have a inner Sakura he couldn't get me but I acted like I did." Naruto smiled at her and said, " Don't worry Sakura I promise I will reverse your transformation I promise."

Sakura smiled and sad "Thank you Naruto." She then punched hi in the stomach causing hi to yell he looked at her and aid "Why the hell did you do that?" Sakura smiled sheepishly "Well the other are outside and wanted it to sound like your morpher so I had to make it convincing like I tried." Naruto glared and sad "Go ahead." Sakura smiled and aid "Sorry Naruto." as she began punching him.

At Sacred Headquarter:

Udanna was laying out the plan sand said "Okay listen up gang there is a portal in the darkness real in the valley of end I can use my magic to open p a portal for you to get in and get out but if you don't reach the portal or get out in 30 minutes it will close until I get enough power to reopen it understood" The others nodded and Udanna said "Okay ranger I need you to morph you do this by saying Sacred Force Sacred Morph and holding your morpher out well go ahead." The others nodded and lined up Gaara said "Ready Sacred force sacred morph." the yelled as the shot a beam of energy out of there morpher creating four seals. A green and black bull came out of one and past through Gaara leaving his body glowing until the light broke leaving him in green armor with a black line going down the center and along the side of his pants with a green and black dagger on his belt.

The bull head came back around and molded itself on to Gaara head leaving hi with a Bull shaped helmet with black horns. Gaara said "Hero of earth I a the green sacred force ranger." A cheetah came out of a yellow seal and pasted though Lee as his body glowed before breaking leaving him in yellow suit with a black line going through the center and along the sides of his legs with a yellow and black dagger on his side.

The cheetah head molded with Lee leaving hi with a cheetah helmet and said "Hero of lighting I a the yellow Sacred force ranger." A pink falcon then flew out of a pink seal and passed through Temari as her bogy glowed and broke leaving her with pink armor with a skirt and pink pants under it with black going down the center and the sides of the legs with a pink and black dagger.

The falcon head molded with hers leaving her with a falcon helmet as she said "Hero of wind I am the pink Sacred Force ranger." A blue dolphin flew out of a blue seal and pasted through Hinata leaving her in a blue armor with a blue skirt with black going down the center and the sides of her legs the dolphin then molded with her head leaving her with a dolphin helmet and said "Hero of water I am the blue sacred force ranger."

Lee looks at his costume and said "Yes the power of youth have prevailed again!" the others sweat dropped and Udanna said "Anyway follow me." As she led the to another room and said "Rangers meet your Sacred Riders" as she showed them jet like motorcycle with colors that matched there costume. Udanna said, "Use these to reach the valley of end and call me with your morpher and I'll open the portal understood.

They nodded and Udanna pushed a button on the wall and paths for the bike open as the rangers shot off. When the reached their destination Gaara was about to call Udanna when creatures with mask with multiple hole wearing raggedy clothes with rotten skin popped up. They took an defensive stance and Hinata said "What are these things?" her morpher beeped and Udanna said "There called unborn they come from a realm where the living have not passed on to the dead be careful use your dagger to summon your weapons it will come just use your powers."

Hinata drew her dagger and on instinct she said "Sacred dagger: aqua trident mode." And her dagger grows and split at the tip making a trident with a blue orb imbedded under the spike with a dolphin curled around it. Temari pulled out her dagger and said "Sacred dagger: wind fan mode." As her dagger took the form of her fan she have except the inside was pink with a falcon on it with a pink orb on the hilt. Lee drew his dagger and said "Sacred dagger: lightning claw." As the staff glowed as it split apart and molded itself on top of his hand and broke showing a pair of three deadly blades coming out of metal plates on his hands a yellow orb imbedded in the left and a cheetah on the right. Gaara held his dagger and said "Sacred dagger: earth ax mode." As his dagger grow until it was a double blade ax with a green orb imbedded between the blades with a bull running down the handle.

They took a look at there weapons and Gaara said "Let show these freaks who the boss." As they charged Gaara met his enemies first and leaned back to avoid a punch and did a sweeping kick to knock it off it feet and cut open the unborn head with his ax. He then saw a unborn jumping in the air with a flying kick Gaara did the same and grabbed the unborn leg and throw him into the ground. Gaara then said "Sacred art: earth spikes." As he embedded his ax in the ground and watched as earth spikes shot out of the ground killing the unborn.

Scene change:

Lee was facing a group of unborn and chuckled "You can not beat the power of the lightning rangers." As an unborn charged Lee grabbed the fist and rapidly punched him in the stomach before launching the sap in the air with an uppercut and let him fall down on his "claws". He then said "Sacred art: lightning blitz." As he claws cackled with electricity as he disappeared and appeared on the other side of the group. He snapped his fingers and the unborn were shred into pieces.

Scene change:

Hinata was scaring off against a group of unborn and charged at then when she got in distance she stuck her trident in the ground and flipped into the air. When she landed she swung her trident low knocking an unborn off their feet and continued the attack by knocking him into air and spun her trident and hit the falling unborn into another group.

She then said "sacred art Water slice." As she spun around sending off wave of chakra empowered water and sliced the unborn in half.

Scene change:

Temari was up against a group of unborn and smirked she the jumped in the air and put her fan on her back and used it as a pair of wings and used the edge to cut any unborn who got to close. She then said "Sacred art: Tornado strike." As she waved her fan creating a tornado that took out the unborn.

They then came back together and Gaara said in his morpher "Udanna open the portal." Udanna said "Got it remember the time limit." as she opened the portal. Gaara looked at them and said, "Ready." The other nodded as they got on there bikes and flew in.

In the darkness dimension:

Sakura had finished beating Naruto and walked outside to the other and shook her head. Orochimaru scowled "There have to be a way to get that morpher from him." Sasuke nodded and snapped his fingers "I know we get hi to watch hours and hours of sponge Bob Square pants that rot his mind out." Necrolai said "Well I could bite him and make him my servant I get the morpher and a love toy." as she grinned showing her fangs. Sakura scowled and said, "You keep your hand off him you blood sucking bitch."

Necrolai glared at her and said, "Listen hoe I can do whatever I want whenever I want got it." Sakura smirked and drew her blades and said "How about we fight and if you win you see Naruto if I win you leave him the hell alone." Necrolai smirked and said "Your on." as they left. Orochimaru said, "Well see ya im going to watch y gay child porn." Leaving Sasuke and The darkness ranger Sasuke said, "Well I have to get my sponge bob collection bye. " darkness walked into the room to see a tired Naruto.

Naruto looked at him and said "What do you want Wolfe." Darkness let the comment slide and said 'Why do you fight?" Naruto taken back by the question said "Because of my father he sealed away you guys along time ago and died doing it and now that you guys are free im going to follow in his footsteps." Darkness heard this and saw images flash through his head "A woman with sliver hair holding two kids one with spiky hair a boy and a girl with sliver hair as she smiled at him.

He shook his head and growled he then pulled out his sword and cut through Naruto chain and sad "Get out of here." Naruto shrugged and ran down the hall." When he reached the end a portal opened up and the other rangers came through. Naruto was shocked and said, "Who are you guys." Gaara sighed "It us Gaara, Temari, Hinata, and Rock Lee" Hinata looked at Naruto and said, "Are you okay?" Naruto nodded and said, "You guys think you can give me a lift and I want to know the whole story later on." as he got on Hinata bike as they went back through the portal.

Morticon was furious as Sasuke came back and told him the prisoner was issuing he then said, "They can't get away that easy dark magic summoning." As he pointed his finger at the ground and a monster made of stone with. The monster said "What do you need y lord?" Morticon said "I need you to stop the power rangers use this magic to grow to a new height and more power." As he placed a seal on the monster the monster nodded and left.

On Earth:

The rangers were outside the portal telling Naruto everything that happened when a roar was heard and they looked and saw a giant rock golem. Naruto said I better morph Sacred force Sacred source." and glowed as he was in his armor. Udanna then called him on his morpher and sad "Naruto now that there are five rangers you can call the sacred beast try it." Naruto nodded and looked at the others they then said "Sacred beast arise." As they shot a beam of red, blue, green, yellow, and pink at the sky as seals formed.

Kyubbi, Daya, Targe, Chigor, and Faye came out the seals not wasting any time the ranger jumped on top of there beast and attacked. Gaara said, "I go first Targe earth stomp." Targe nodded and stomped his hoof causing away of spikes to hit the golem .The golem roared and grabbed two spike and threw the back. Temari said "I got them Faye with barrier." Faye nodded and flows in front of Gaara and Targe and flapped her wings stopping the spike and sent them back. The golem howled in pain as the spike pierced it stomach Naruto said "Lee Hinata triple team." They nodded and Naruto said "Kyubbi fireball. As Kyubbi opened his hi mouth and shot a fireball. "Hinata said "Daya water pulse." as Daya opened her mouth and shot rings of water. Lee said Chigor lighting claw." Chigor slashed his paw sending bolts of lighting

The attacks merged and hit the golem in the chest cutting though him the golem coughed u blood before falling to the ground exploding. Naruto chuckled "That what you get for messing with the power rangers as they headed home. When they got here Udanna and Keira hugged Naruto squeezing the air out of him as they hand him tell them the story. Naruto looked at Udanna and said "Mother I have a question I don't know why but the darkness ranger reminded me of him." Udanna sighed, "From what you told us the darkness ranger is a mysterious opponent we must face."

Okay end of chapter what do you think please review.


End file.
